


Four Weeks

by alittlenutjob



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/pseuds/alittlenutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy sets Danny a challenge before the wedding and they both get creative to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write sex unless it's part of a bigger storyline and I suppose this could be interpreted as part of a bigger story line, but since it's for The M Project collection I just went for broke and if you don't read smut now is the time to turn away. Seriously. You were warned.
> 
> The M Project Collection is here: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheMProject

“Can we make a pact?” Mindy dropped her magazine on the bedside table and took her glasses off before sinking down into the sheets to curl against him.

“I've heard this one before.” Danny smirked.

“Danny be serious. It's just past midnight, which means we are exactly one month away from the wedding.”

“I know that.”

“And I think it would be nice to abstain from sex for the month before the wedding night.”

“You think that would be nice?”

“Well, not nice... but listen I was reading this article...”

“Of course you were.”

“And they made some great points about revirginization.”

“That's not a real word, and you're not a virgin.”

“I'm wearing white for the wedding, Danny!”

“Yeah, because you look great in white.”

“Thank you.”

“But I don't think anyone there has any illusions about you being virginal.”

“Damnit, Danny, listen to me!”

“This is a terrible idea.”

“Well how about this?” Mindy leaned in and put her lips to his ear. “Imagine how tight I'll be if it's been a month.” His body responded almost instantly and he regretted that he was on top of the sheets so he couldn't even hide it.

She leaned back to look at his face and grinned at him. “And isn't the build up half the fun?”

“No, the fun is all of the fun.” He shifted uncomfortably.

She ran her hand first lightly over the front of his shorts, then a second time a little firmer, gently caressing the sides of him with her fingers, but not gripping, not really.

He shuddered under her touch and knew it was too late to argue with her. “You can't use sex to trick me into not having sex with you.”

“I can, and I will.” She slipped her hand into his pants and started stroking more purposefully.

“What are the rules?”

“What rules?”

“If we're doing this, you can't make me go cold turkey. Do you just mean no penetrative sex?”

Her hand stopped working and he groaned. “Penetrative sex? Are you kidding me?”

His right hand covered hers and he started stroking to encourage her to pick up where she left off. His left hand snaked around her waist to grip her ass and pull her closer.

“Fine. No 'penetrative sex' as you've so charmingly put it. No oral sex either.”

“Seriously?”

“And no more of this,” she whispered as her hand started working him again, loose on the upstroke, tight as she pushed back down.

“Starting when?”

“Right now,” she said as she pulled her hand out of his underwear with a serious look.

“You've gotta be kidding me!”

“Of course I am, I'm not a monster.” She grabbed the waistband and yanked down to expose him fully. “This is the last time though. Make it count.”

He flipped her on her back and lowered himself as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. “Challenge accepted.”

* * *

 

The first week wasn't even that hard. They were on opposite schedules for on-call hours and the expectant mothers of New York City conspired to ensure that they weren't in the same place at the same time for more than about 20 minutes at a time, and exhausted anyway.

Thursday night she ran extra late getting out of surgery, and by the time she landed she didn't even have the energy to get cleaned up before she fell into the bed. She buried her head under his pillows and passed out almost instantly. She'd never admit it, but his bed was so much more comfortable than hers, and cocooned in the scent of him she slept better than she'd ever sleep at her own place.

Just before sunrise and felt him crawl into bed as well, and as he slipped under the sheets she instinctively backed up to him, wiggling her ass as she snuggled in and sighing happily at his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her closer. She forgot the pact for just a moment when he started nibbling her neck, but as he slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her right breast her eyes flew open.

“Hey! We had a deal.”

“You're the one who just rubbed her ass on me.”

“I was asleep. I'm not responsible for that.”

“You are responsible for this.” To prove his point he pushed the result of said action against her backside.

She gasped a little and turned. “What are you even doing? I'm so gross. I didn't even take a shower when I got in bed last night.”

“So? I didn't take a shower either.”

“So I'm getting up right now. I've got...” she checked her watch, “an hour and a half before I need to go in and you know it will take most of that just to get my hair right. I'm getting in the shower.” She threw the covers back and swung her feet off the bed.

“Want company?” He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

“We haven't even made it a week. You stay here, I'll be out in a minute and you can follow me.” She slipped her top over her head as she walked into the bathroom, turning to peek quickly at the very inviting, very hard body she was leaving behind.

She sighed regretfully as she stepped under warm water and ducked her head under the flow to wet her hair. As she worked shampoo into her hair she heard a movement behind her and turned to see her very naked fiancé watching her from the doorway, still at full mast and smiling at her devilishly.

“Danny, get out of here, I told you we are not doing this.”

“I remember the rules. I'm not getting in with you, I'm just enjoying the view.”

Soft peaks of lather from her shampoo were slowly trailing down her body and she looked down and back up with a smile. “Okay, play through.”

She leaned her head back into the stream to rinse the shampoo out, then worked a dollop of conditioner into her hair, and grabbed the body wash to lather up properly. With a little smile she turned back around with the intention of really giving him a show to find that he was already enjoying himself, leaned back against the wall now, his right hand sliding up and down his shaft, his eyes intensely focused on her slick body.

“Danny!”

“What? I'm not going to touch you. Promise.” He smiled wickedly as his hand worked a little faster.

Her body responded to the sight of him pleasuring himself, her nipples tightening almost painfully and her pulse quickening. She let out an embarrassingly loud sigh and he smiled even wider.

“If that's how you want to play this, fine.” She smoothed a layer of body wash over her arms, taking her time as she moved around to soap up her breasts. She turned away as she leaned down to run her hands down her ass and her legs, basically presenting herself to him. She heard him grunt heavily behind her and smiled to herself, then stood back up to rinse off entirely. She called over her shoulder, “I'll leave the water running, you need to get cleaned up.”

* * *

 

It was several days before they saw each other again, this time a planned date for takeout and a movie at her apartment.

“What are you wearing? Did you get dressed today?” He grimaced as she answered the door wearing slinky pajamas. She was wearing glasses and her hair was piled on her head so the lovely line of her neck was bare.

“I got dressed today,” Mindy said indignantly. “But I had to get a shower when I got home and just figured I'd get comfortable. I mean, it's not like we're doing anything special.”

He sighed heavily as she turned to lead the way to the kitchen. Her thin camisole was almost see-through and there was no way she was wearing underwear under those boy short things that hugged her so tightly, front and back. “You're the only person I've ever known who truly looks good in yellow.”

“Thank you, babe.” She blushed a little, which made his pulse pick up.

“What are we watching?”

“The Notebook.”

“Oh no, we are not.”

“Yes we are. You picked last time and if I can sit through Dog Day Afternoon you can sit through McGosling.”

“Fine. The Notebook.” He rolled his eyes and started pulling down plates for dinner.

They demolished a couple of bottles of wine and she'd basically been gently crying for about half of the film when she excused herself to go to the bedroom. He didn't know if she wanted him to stop the movie, or if she'd seen it so many times it wouldn't make any difference. He shrugged and hit pause to clear up a few things and heard a gentle buzzing coming from the bedroom. Curiosity got the better of him and he put down the wine bottle he was carrying and padded over to peek through the open door.

Mindy was in a strange position on the bed, her face and shoulders down with her legs spread a bit and her ass in the air, and only as he stepped around the door could he see that she had one arm tucked into the waistband of those boyshorts. Suddenly the buzzing sound clicked into place in his mind. “Min?”

“Yes, babe?”

“Whatcha doing?”

“You know what I'm doing.”

“You left me in the living room to come in here alone? You could have invited me.”

The buzzing stopped and she flipped onto her back to look at him. “I could have, but I know where that would have led. Besides, turnabout is fair play after the other morning.”

The corner of his mouth turned up into that stupid crooked smile. “Is this ass in the air thing really doing it for you?”

“God yes, best position, so good.”

“Fuck, that's hot.”

“Doesn't matter if it's hot or not, it's what I like.”

“I didn't know that.”

“You never asked.”

“I'm asking now. Tell me what else you like.”

She dropped the vibrator next to her on the bed. “What I like...what I like...” She could see that he was obviously aroused by scenario so she just went for it. “Tonight it's the rain. Pounding rain, washing over me. That's why I like your shower by the way, that weird rain showerhead you have. Warm rain, and it makes my clothes stick to my skin. You can see through them now and knowing that everyone can see me makes me hot.” She slipped her hand into her shorts and started drawing light circles on her clit. She knew damn well these shorts were too light and the wetter she got the more he'd be able to see so she spread her knees a little and watched his face carefully, her body tightening as he swallowed hard.

“What else?” He was breathing unevenly, but he still hadn't made a move for her.

“What else turns me on? You in the shower the other day. Fucking unbelievable.” She brought her other hand up and slid her top up a bit, exposing her stomach, but slipping her hand inside to tease her nipples while her other hand continued work her clit, now sliding up and down, drawing her warmth up, her fingers slick and gliding smoothly now.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Matter of fact...” she trailed off and flipped back onto her stomach, vibrator back in hand. “I'm thinking about it right now.” The buzz began again and as she began running it gently up and down she heard him unzip his fly. “Danny, don't you dare.”

“I'm not gonna touch you.”

“You said that the other day.”

“And I didn't.”

“No, you didn't.” She exhaled loudly and started rolling her hips, the rhythm really pushing her toward the edge. She knew what he was doing behind her, and knew what would push him over so she could go too. “Do you want to come on my ass, Danny?”

“What?” He made a strangled sound.

“You heard me. Do you want to come on my ass? Or maybe my stomach?”

“Fuck, Min. What are you doing?”

“I'm conceding.”

“You mean we can...”

“No. But we can do this together.”

“Turn over,” he said hoarsely. "I want to see you.”

She flipped back again and looked up at him, her hair coming loose from the bun, her glasses a little askew. “Like this?” She scooted toward the edge of the bed and spread her knees, her hand still working the vibrator in light strokes.

“Fuck, you're beautiful.” His breathing hitched and she knew how close he was.

“Wait for me,” she whispered. She applied more direct pressure and like that she shuddered heavily and moaned loudly as her hips ground into it.

He groaned as he came hard, shooting hot trails all over her bare stomach and silky top.

“That was expensive.”

He hunched over panting for breath. “I'll buy you another one. I'll buy you 10.”  
. . . .

When she got home the next day she found a little box on her bed. The note just said “Think of me” and the box contained a new sunny yellow vibrator and 24 batteries.

Later that night he got a text that just said, “Thinking of you.”

* * *

 

“Danny, what are you doing here?” She answered the door at 10pm, surprised to find him home so early. “Aren't you supposed to be 9 types of drunk and covered in glitter bodypaint from the stripper rodeo that Peter definitely planned for you?”

He made a face. “It was just a big party. They won't even miss me. Besides, I wanted to see my girl.”

A little smiled tugged at Mindy's lips as she stood aside to let him in. “Well you're at least a little drunk if you're talking like that.”

“Talking like what?”

“Like a 50's matinee idol.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I like it.”

He started trying to take his shoes off while standing and she caught his arm before he fully tipped over. “Thanks, Min.”

“Why don't you go get in the bed. I'll bring you a glass of water. You're going to be in a state tomorrow.”

He undressed as he wove his way toward the bedroom. She filled a glass with water, and picked up his clothes behind him. She put the glass down on his side of the bed and tucked him in with a little kiss on the cheek. Well, she aimed for the cheek and caught the corner of his mouth. She closed her eyes for a second. Only 3 more days to go. They could do this.

“I wish you were there, Min. There was this girl, she was weird...” he trailed off.

“There was a girl, was there?” Her eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, but she was weird.”

“So you said. Strippers aren't your thing, huh?”

“Not even a little.” He was half asleep now. “Min, why don't you get in the bed?”

“I will in a minute, just going to brush my teeth.”

“I should have brushed my teeth.”

“I'll forgive you this once.”  
.  
She thought he'd fallen asleep by the time she crawled under the sheets, but he rolled toward her as the bed shifted and scooped her into his arms, burying his nose in her hair. “I miss you.”

“You see me every day.”

“He misses you too.” Danny rolled his hips, grinding himself against her thigh.

“Oh no you don't. We're almost there.”

“I know. I hope you don't think it's just about the sex. I miss you. I want to be close.”

“Me too,” she said softly.

He pulled her tighter, but just held her close, not making any moves that she was frankly hoping he'd make. Wrapped in his warmth, drowning in the scent of him, her resolve weakened. “Danny?”

“Yeah.”

“If I wanted to try something, do you think you could keep your hands to yourself?”

His eyes flew open. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, if I want to try something would you let me take it as far as I wanted, but not break the rules.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, we agreed no penetrative sex, no oral sex, but clearly masturbation has been on the menu. I want to take it one further. Do you think you can follow the rules or do I need to tie you down?”

He suddenly looked a lot more sober. “Tie me?”

“You heard me.”

The fogginess had lifted from his face altogether and his eyes turned dangerously dark. “Tie me down.”

She slipped out of the bed and padded over to her underwear drawer, choosing a couple of stockings she knew had runs, but would be nice and soft. “Give me your hand.”

He reached out and watched silently as she quickly wrapped his wrist and secured it to the bed frame before walking over to the other side of the bed and repeating the move with his other wrist. She ripped the blankets off of him and found him straining against the button fly of his boxers, fully ready for whatever she wanted to give him.

She smiled as she pulled her pajamas off, now clad only in her panties. She climbed atop him, straddling his hips, separated by barely anything at all now.

“What are you doing?”

“Don't you worry, I'm going to get us were we want to go.” She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her quick tongue wakening him further as she nibbled and sucked at his lips. He moaned softly as she moved to his jaw, moving her lips over the scratchy shadow that had grown in since this morning. When he really let it go there was a hint of silver in his stubble and her body clenched hard against his erection just thinking about it.

She worked her way down to his nipples, running her hand through his chest hair at the same time, pulling a little and alternating between licks and bites as he started to writhe under her hands and pushed his hips up, grinding against her.

“Hey! I'm in charge. I pick what we do, how fast we do it, how hard we do it and how long we do it. You just follow directions and everything will be fine.”

“Fuck, Min.” He closed his eyes.

“If you want me to stop at any time just say 'bubblegum'.”

His eyes flew back open. “Bubblegum? What the fuck kind of safe word is that?”

“So you know about safe words?”

“Yes, I know about safe words.”

“Have you had to use one before?”

“Have you?”

“Have YOU?”

“Fine. I might have.”

“Why don't you tell me about it?”

“I'm not going to tall you about sex with someone else while you've got me completely at your mercy.”

“Let's make a deal.” She settled back again, resting herself gently against his hard on. She rolled her hips slowly, basically stroking him from root to tip, but only with her body. He moaned again. “The more you tell me, and the better I like it, the more of that you'll get.”

“Are you kidding me?”

She repeated the move even slower. “No I'm not kidding. Start talking, buddy.”

He looked at her cautiously. “First girlfriend out of college.” Mindy didn't move.

“She was a lot more experienced than I was. A LOT.” He shuddered as Mindy ground down on him.

“Yeah? She teach you something new?”

“A lot of new things.”

She slid back and forth, those stupid buttons on the fly of his boxers creating an interesting new sensation that made her shiver. “Tell me.”

He was breathing hard now. “She taught me how to really eat pussy.”

“Fuck, Danny.” She'd long since soaked through her panties and she was definitely on the way to soaking his pants too.

“She made me jerk off in front of her.”

“Did you like that?”

As she moved faster he started bucking against her, pulling against his restraints. “Oh God Mindy. Don't stop. Fuck.”

“Did you like jerking off in front of me?” She knew she was dangerously close and just need to hear it.

“I fucking loved it.” His voice cracked and it sent her cascading over the edge, crying out as she rode him, not fucking but so close to fucking that it was agony. As she came she felt him twitch hard under her and felt spreading warmth as he came with her.

She fell against him and the room echoed with their hard breathing. “I can't believe I just dry humped you like a fucking teenager.”

“I can't believe we don't do that all the time.”

She nuzzled his chest, enjoying his sweet well-earned sweat. “I'll untie you. Your arms okay?”

“Everything's significantly better than okay.” His eyes were still closed, but his face bore a relaxed smile.

* * *

 

The ceremony went surprisingly quickly. Thank goodness they were paying a really alarming amount of money to get it captured on film because the second he saw her coming down the aisle his world blurred. And the second she took his hand and saw those tears welling despite his huge smile everything else faded away. Nothing she'd ever dreamed about came close to this moment once she was here with him.

The limo was a last minute addition to the day. Danny had been so patient with her during the wedding planning that she put up only a token struggle before agreeing, and as it happened she was happy for the chance to catch their breath in quiet. The car rumbled to life and the rest of the world dropped away again.

Danny knocked on the window, which the driver lowered. “Do the thing we talked about.” The driver nodded curtly and rolled the window back up.

“What are you talking about, Danny? We need to be at the reception in less than 2 hours. We have guests. And cake.”

“That's plenty of time.”

“For what? I need to get my hair and makeup touched up again.”

“You look beautiful. I would say you've never looked more beautiful, but I'm not sure what to compare it to. You dressed for work, looking for all the world like a force to be reckoned with? You in surgery, completely immersed in your work and elegant in your way? The first time I saw you naked? The first time I saw you come?”

“Danny!” Her eyes flicked to the window partition even though it was up.

“Don't worry about him.” He took his jacket off and carefully draped it across the opposite seat. “Worry about me.”

“Danny, I know it's been 4 weeks...”

“It's been my whole life. I have waited my whole life to marry a woman like you.”

“Danny...”

He undid his cufflinks and started unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped his shoes off and dropped the cufflinks into them. As he did a stray bit of sunlight caught his wedding ring and her heart stopped in her chest.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I know we need to take photos, I'm trying to preserve the suit for you.” He unzipped his trousers and pulled them off, folding them hastily and adding them to the pile.

“Danny, my dress. And my hair.”

“You just said you're getting your hair done again when we get there.” The car slowed and pulled over into a road marked 'Private.' The car rolled to a stop and the engine cut out. The driver's door opened and shut and they could hear the retreating sound of his footsteps on gravel and suddenly they were truly alone for the first time all day.

“How much did you pay him to do this?”

“You really don't want to know.” He was now mostly undressed and turned his attention to her, slipping her shoes off and sliding his hands slowly up her legs to find the tops of her stockings and peel them down.

Her heart was pounding. “How long did you have this planned?”

“The limo? About 3 weeks. Marrying you? Probably 5 or 6 years.”

“Danny, are you kidding me?”

“I am not. Now tell me where to find the zipper on this thing.”

“Do you know how long it will take me to get back into this?”

“I don't care. I can tell you how long it will take me to get it off you if you don't help.”

“Fine, sit back, I'll do it.”

He sat on the seat opposite her. _If he wants a show, I'll give him a show._ She reached under her arm and unhooked the eyehook that hid the top of the zipper, then pulled it down slowly. The dress itself slipped off quite quickly, it was her underwear that was complicated. She tossed the dress to him, and he drew a sharp breath in as it landed on his lap.

She leaned over and jiggled her breasts out of the corset, then started loosening it, a little relieved actually as it gave her a great silhouette but made her ribs ache. Once it was loose she slipped it off as well, and examined the marks in her skin where it had cut into her skin a bit. _Beauty is pain._ She sighed. Then she looked up at him and saw his eyes had gone very dark, threatening to consume her before he even touched her.

She blushed, a little self-conscious as she now wore only panties and jewels at her ears and neck. He was just staring at her, completely unabashed, his arousal obvious.

“I had very different underwear planned for tonight.”

“That's okay. I can ruin those too.”

He slid off the seat and across the limo he crawled to her on hands and knees. When he reached her he put a hand on each of her knees and gently pushed them apart. He kissed her left thigh first on top, then working his way to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, nibbling his way up, then switching to her right thigh as he got closer. If she'd had trouble breathing with the corset on, it was nothing compared to this, holding her breath as her newly minted husband lavished her with kisses that promised to turn into much more.

She leaned back and threaded her fingers into his hair, but as soon as he reached the lacy edge of her panties he sat up and ran his hands over her stomach and sides, gently fingering the marks left by the constricting undergarments, then replacing his hands with his mouth, sucking and gently running his tongue up her body until he reached her ribs. He pulled her harder to him, his mouth now covering her right nipple, pulling and biting as she moaned involuntarily. He looked up with a smile. “I have dreamed of this day, over and over. I wake up covered in sweat and so hard I can feel my fucking heartbeat in my cock.”

“Danny...” She moaned again as he moved to her other breast. “It wasn't that long. We had other fun, didn't we?”

“I told you, I wasn't just waiting to be able to fuck you. I've been waiting to make love to my wife.” He punctuated his statement with a drawn out, deep kiss that made her whole body ache for him. “Tell me what you want.”

She looked into his eyes, seeing again those tears threatening to fall and she leaned down to kiss him softly, nibbling up his jaw and sucking his earlobe into her mouth. She bit down just a little and whispered, “You. I want you inside me. I want to feel you come inside me.”

Before she even finished the sentence he was ripping her panties off. She reached down and yanked hard at his boxers and heard something tear. Neither of them even blinked. He pulled her off the edge of the seat and as she fell to the floor of the limo she landed on top of him, his tip pressed right to her. She was so wet and she couldn't help but mess with him one more time. She swirled her hips, letting him run around her, and brush her clit, but not yet lowering herself. He groaned loudly. “Please, Min. Please.”

“What my husband wants...” she started, then slowly, achingly slowly, she took him in. He felt so new after this break that she cried out as their bodies met. He filled her so completely.

He panted and looked up in surprise. “You weren't kidding about being tight.” He closed his eyes and relished the silky warmth of her.

“Maybe we should do this again sometime.”

His eyes flew open again and they were black with hunger. He rolled them together and hovered over her for only a second before dipping to pull her into another deep kiss. “Not a chance.” He drew out of her and slammed hard back in, making her squeal in surprise. As he found a rhythm they could both appreciate her squeals transformed into moans and sighs of satisfaction. They moved together like it was the first time and like it was the thousandth time.

She bit his shoulder and gripped his ass, pulling him to her harder and whispered, “I'm going to come.” His stomach tightened as he tried to wait for her and as she gave a final shudder all around him he exploded in her, making her sigh again. As they lay panting he checked his watch.

“We need to get dressed.” He kissed her gently and moved to grab his clothes.

“Seriously? After that?”

“We have guests to greet, cake to eat and a plane to catch.”

“How did I forget about the honeymoon? How long is the flight?”

“4 hours.”

Mindy smiled. “Perfect.”


End file.
